Priscilla
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: Twenty years after meteor, the children are grown. Twenty years after meteor, Priscilla, Marlene and Chole want to know the past yuri themes
1. Prologue 1: Priscilla

****

Priscilla

__

Twenty years after meteor, the children are grown. Twenty years after meteor, Priscilla, Marlene and Chole want to know the past (yuri themes)

Prologue One: Priscilla

I watch him as he breathes deeply, his vocal chords sighing with the effort as he sleeps heavily as usual.

I hate him.

I used to joke when I said that, but now it's true. I despise him with every inch of my body, with every breath of my being. And its my fault I'm in this mess, I know that and don't deny it. But every time I look at him it hits me; I am only twenty-four and I am stuck like this forever.

My name is Priscilla. It's pretty and I'm pretty, or so I've always thought. A pretty feminine name to go with my flicks, lips and hips. Pri-scill-a. I used to say it like that… I remember now. The day I first met Cloud, I was talking to Mr Dolphin, trying to make a friend. I was the only child in Lower Junon; my mother was an ex-Honey Bee who got pregnant and ran away so she could keep her child… me. I often wonder who my father was. She always told me he was "beautiful like me, with dark colourings and sharp eyes…" A Shinra man, no doubt. I always hated them.

I stuck out a lot in Lower Junon, and not just because of my looks. Everyone there was so conservative, so average… not me. I had a gift. I could see the future. Sure everyone used to scoff at my gift, but it was genuine. And when I stared death in the face I realised that I would have to accept it if I was to live my life. I opened my eyes and saw his; burning with Makou energy like hot coal. I knew as soon as I saw them that he was the man I had to marry.

I did want to in a way. He was a hero, _my _hero, the man who had saved my young life and given me a chance to live. It seemed natural to me that I should give my life to him in recompense… not that he wanted me at first, of course. I was four, he was twenty-one… but ten years eventually passed after meteor. He wandered around aimlessly over the world, trying to find a way to resurrect the flower girl without success. Eventually he came back here and met me again… his eyes still burned at me even if his face had become slightly softer with age. He fucked me without asking my name, without caring who I was… he only saw a pretty young girl who was willing. But I remembered him, and I would remember him still when he returned to Lower Junon five years later, asking me to marry him.

Why did he do it? I didn't know then, but maybe now I understand as I clutch my belly, remembering him say the child would be called Aeris or Zack. He want so desperately to prove to Tifa he can move on like she has. He loves her beyond all other things; me, this child, his home… even more than the memory of that wretched Ancient. But he lost her and so he came to me, pining for success. Well he got it. Five years of marriage and a child on the way.

I slowly get up, not wanting to wake him for fear of him becoming violent again. He has theses dreams… dreams that frighten me so much that I am often sick… he says things, bad things… I cant bear to think of them. Dressing in my robe I exit our small house and walk down to the beach where I spent my childhood. Smiling slightly, I whistle like Old Man Bryn taught me to. Sure enough a dolphin appears, a descendant of my own childhood friend. "Hello, Mr Dolphin, How are you today?"

He clicks and sighs, jumping through the water with a freedom I long for. Eventually he just swims off, leaving me deserted on the beach, staring as the dawn breaks over the horizon. I hug myself tightly as tears start to prick my eyes. Even in this moment of solitude I manage to convince myself they are caused by the glare of the rising sun. You see, my unhappiness has been escalating for the last year, ever since I met her.

Short sharp hair like scissor-blades frames her beautifully pale face… her deep eyes sparkle with happiness and love for all around her, especially her adoptive parents Barret and Tifa. Her name to me sounds like birdsong… Marlene.

"What are you doing up so early?"

I know that voice, so I don't want to turn around. "I just wanted to see the dawn, darling." I say, though it is not me speaking at all. It's her, the person he wants me to be, the carbon copy of that fucking flower girl I despise so much. I'm glad she's dead. But I wish he'd join her.

His hand slips over my breast, thumbing the pert nipple with far too much enthusiasm. His breathing quickens and I feel him up against my back like a disease growing over my skin. He groans and sighs like a perverted old man… the perverted old man that he is. "You should be inside… resting." he says breathlessly. My guess is he is gone on those brief few minutes of me. He kisses my neck softly in a way that still makes me quiver… in my mind it is Marlene that kisses me there, that runs her hands over my body hungrily like she couldn't bear to break contact with me…

"You're beautiful, Prissy."

No, I am not beautiful, Cloud. Beauty requires you to have inner strength, to glow from the inside out. You remember true beauty in the face of Aeris… you see her face whenever you look at me I know. It is a state of mind, a way of being, something I will never have despite of my flawless looks. Marlene has that beauty, an essence of life that is undeniable and flawless.

True beauty is found in the free. And I am not.


	2. Prologue 2: Marlene

__

Prologue Two: Marlene

I met her a year ago at Tifa and Daddy's twentieth anniversary. Twenty years, that's a long time to be married. I don't know how it works so well between them; Tifa is like such a child; so innocent and naïve in everything she does, always wanting to do the best and care for others. Daddy on the other hand is passionate and demanding, always wanting to do his best for all around him as he strives for perfection. I suppose they compliment each other well, both determined to do what's right by the people they love. And they both love me. That's why they shelter me so.

I have been packed off to Neo-Midgar from Junon as my parents have to go to the funeral of a friend. Neo-Midgar truly is a wonderment; no longer are there plates; instead people live in harmony with the nature on the land which used to be the slums. It is a feat in itself; to build without destroying the incredible nature that is all around her. Yet it is still an incredibly vibrant city regardless.

I absently twist my necklace around my middle finger as Uncle Reeve gives me another lecture about staying out late. It's sad really, I'm twenty-four and still I live like a sixteen year old girl. He only wants the best for me though, I know that. After everything I've been through I'm glad for the protection. Reeve notices my fiddling with my necklace and smiles. "It's important to you, isn't it?"

He knows why… he was with Daddy when the truth came out. Of course Barret isn't my real father… I'm an orphan. My mothers name was Eleanor and my fathers name was Dyne. "Yes, it is" I reply sourly. This is mother's necklace. It's odd, even though I have adoptive parents in Barret and Tifa and a second family in Reeve and Elmyra, I still cling to a family that I never knew.

He follows me as I go into my room, looking out of the window over the streets of Neo-Midgar. They are flawless beyond measure. He certainly poured his heart and soul into rebuilding it. "You want to go home, don't you?" he asks sympathetically. I do adore him in my own little way; he is such a foolish old man. I don't think he has any concept of how much time has passed since meteor. "I do not want to go home, I want to live my own life" I sigh, sitting on my bed and rubbing my eyes. I want to have fun and not have to go sneaking out to met people in the bars. I want to be able to explore the world; go to Cosmo Canyon and find out the history of the planet, I want to go waste all my savings at the Gold Saucer, but more than anything else… I want to see Priscilla again. I want to take her North Corel with me to find out my past, and then we could go to Wutai to find out about hers.

Daddy doesn't know about it, but Tifa does. She caught me one night back in our home in Junon with a girl in the passageways… Drakon, that was her name. She was one of my many one-night stands. Tifa just smiled acceptingly, and we've never talked about it. I always knew, it was never an issue. But there was something that was different when I met Priscilla. Maybe because she's married, maybe because she's off limits I'm even more interested. But ever since that one day I cant get her out of my head.

Priscilla Strife. Wife of Cloud. It seems ridiculous to me that someone only a year older than me can be married to a forty-one year old… maybe its just because she seemed so uncomfortable with him. After all Tifa is fourteen years younger than Daddy. She shook my hand gently, her warm eyes staring into mine irresistibly. I have never seen a face more beautiful than hers…

"If you want to go, I wont stop you"

I look up into Reeve's smiling face. "What do you mean?"

"You can go if you want. You can take my Chocobo. Its not like you're not old enough to look after yourself."

"Are you serious, Reeve?"

He nods, placing one hand on my shoulder. "If Barret asks, I'll say I let you. Sometimes… you have to be selfish to live your life"

I hug him fondly. Now I can be free.


	3. Prologue 3: Chole

__

Prologue Three: Chole

How long have I worked with the Chocobo's? All my life. Family owned the stables five generations, and now they have passed to me. Sure can be lonely sometimes on my own now that Bill and Billy have passed on, but I like it here. The trade's been rocket-high since Cloud told me the secrets of breeding rare birds. I've made a mint thanks to that man.

I miss Billy. He looked after me all the way through my childhood. Mom died when I was born… Dad never really could accept me after that. He died fifteen years ago, Billy died a year ago, and I was left alone with the business. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to live a normal life in the cities, to be out of my world of Bills, Billys and Blue-bob-bills… I never quite suited my life. Too inquisitive, too hungry. Plus my name aint starting with the right letter…

I hear footsteps behind me and I finish checking on my favourite in the stables, a gold called Lucile that has been with me for years now; a fine and elegant old bird with a beautiful golden sheen left to me years ago after the death of the owner. I turn then I see her. I see the dead.

No, not literally, silly. But the dead spit of that deceased broad I was talking about; short dark hair, same smile, only this girlies more confident. Her smile reeks of that cocky city girl attitude, and I love it. She's a swell, I can tell from her clothes, but she's a rebel too, it shows in her punky haircut and pierced lip and nose. I like her. And I don't make a habit of liking no one.

"I want a bird," says she, her voice reeking of city life. I tells her straight, I asks her "What kind of bird? 'Cause it aint the right season to be breedin' em up new!" She smiles out of the corner of her mouth, and cocks her head towards Lucile. "I want this one."

"Well you aint havin' her. This one aint for sale," I say sharply. I aint about to give my prize to no one, no matter how pretty or city-girl. But she smiles at me again, and purses her lips so her piercing crinkles up at the corner of her mouth. "Pretty Please? I can pay you a good price and I'll leave you something precious so you'll know I'll bring her back." Seeing her again- now that's something hard to resist.

She reaches up behind her neck and unclasps the necklace she wears. As she places it in my hand my knees go weak, but I aint telling. I stand as tall as ever and stare her in the eyes. "Eight Thousand Gil," says I for a price. She don't like it but she's got the cash. She smiles slightly and I blush. "Fine. I'll bring her back when I'm ready, ok?"

Fine, fine and dandy. She mounts the bird and I watch her lines; she's boyish, cute, like a pixie-thing. As soon as she rides out I know I cant wait to see her again.


End file.
